My Blood
by Specklez
Summary: Takes place in New Moon, after Edward left Bella is about to jump off a cliff when a mystery man saves her.  But what does he want from her?  PLEASE R&R OR I SHANT CONTINUEEEEEE!
1. Adrenaline Rush

**IN NEW MOON, AFTER EDWARD HAS LEFT.**

**LA PUSH, THE CLIFFS EDGE.**

_Just to hear Edward's soft, melodic voice again would be the most soothing thing; even if it meant death._

_-Jacklynn_

I pushed my toe to the edge of the cliff, letting any loose rocks crumble now instead of later when I was to fully step upon the sharp, treacherous boundary.

Vampires had really brightened my life, giving me a reason to live it. But at times the happiness left me, taking a large part of me with it, and the thief taunted me now more than ever.

Jumping off the cliff wasn't a suicide attempt- no, I had done this before. Death had almost grasped me, but now it was different. I had much more experience, and I was sure my expertise would pull me to the surface of the icy water, and out of reach of the almost magnetic currents.

I was _pretty _sure.

The liquid golden rays of the midday sun reflected off the deceivingly still waters below and onto the forest that stood behind me, illuminating the green of the trees. My old red truck was parked right outside the wood, across the street from me, and a small smile pulled at the corners of my mouth. I felt comforted by something that was my own.

Only a few rocks fell, and it was a matter of seconds before the glassy facade of the river was broken in ripples, and it waited to swallow me up.

My conscience wouldn't let me jump; every time I swayed to leap off my knees buckled and I fell to the ground, only to stand and try once more.

I finally decided I'd have to trick myself and turned my back to the gap that cradled the river. After just three steps I new I was dangerously close to the edge, but I shook it off and went back another pace.

And I was falling.

I was spiraling, watching the top of the cliff and the forest race farther and farther away. Disappointment washed through me when I didn't hear Edward's threatening voice, and I wanted to take it a step further. I was going to go head first. I used all my might to spin around so I was falling stomach down, then dipped my neck and kicked my legs up. My arms spread out and I was rocketing head first towards my destination.

The wind slapped my face and knotted my hair, my stomach tightened, my eyes watered, and my heart was in my dry, cracked throat. I wanted to scream, but my jaw was glued in place with the terror and excitement that jolted through my veins. I couldn't find the strength to let my eyelids slipped close and I could feel my legs trembling. My stomach was getting tighter and tighter, as though it was being vacuum sealed, and I thanked the heavens for helping me keep my lunch in.

Cheese cake smeared across my shirt would _not _help at the moment.

Suddenly, a great crack filled the air, and a pain shot up my arm. I realized I wasn't falling anymore, but pushed into the rock of the cliff, held in by two thin rocks.

Or were they arms?

I looked down and winced, feeling everything from the past year coming back.

Pain, of course.

Lonliness.

Rage.

Rejection.

And a whole list of other words that didn't _half _describe how I felt at all.

I was right; two arms were wrapped around me, and the person that was attached to those arms was squashed harder into the rock. But I didn't need to worry about whether or not he was okay, because I knew he was.

Two granite arms.

Two, cold granite arms.

It was a vampire, that was for sure.

Joy swept over me. My plan had worked! My recklessness had brought my Edward back! I had succeeded!

"Bella?" Edward's muffled voice came from behind me. It sounded different though… deeper, maybe. "Are you alright?"

"Of course!" I cried, trying to turn around. "But why did you push me into the rock?" There was a silence, and I assumed he was hesitating. Instead of replying, he took one arm from my gut and touched my arm.

"Ow!" I cringed in his arms.

"I think you broke it," he stated thoughtfully, pushing me from the rock so he could get out. Just about four feet beneath us was a boulder, jetting from the otherwise even cliff side. It looked sturdy enough to stand on. And from there we could probably hop down to the beach.

"You mean _you _broke it, when you slammed me into the wall!"

I bit my lip when he didn't laugh at my teasing remark.

I was bang on; he lowered me gingerly to the rock, held me, and jumped down to the beach.

"Gah!" I gasped, suddenly remembering the rules of La Push. I used this as an excuse to turn around and see his face, as I hadn't yet. "Oh, god! Edward! The treaty! We have to-" When I was fully turned and saw his face, I was mortified.

Copper, short hair- that was gelled up into a loose sort of Mohawk- framed his pale, egg shaped face. His eyes were large, red irises, a small nose and full lips. Only half as gorgeous as the Cullens.

And that's when I realized it wasn't really Edward. I swore under my breath and backed away, noting his beautiful scarlet irises.

"Go," The unfamiliar vampire finished. "I know. Come on," He purposefully grabbed my arm and marched me in the direction of my truck. I tried to pull away but it was useless.

_ I _was useless.

We were only a few paces from my truck when I decided this was really awkward. Some random Vampire (who had thrown his head back and laughed when I apologized for calling him Edward) had saved me and was now driving me home.

At least I _thought _that was where we were going.

The boy opened the passenger door and forced me in. He climbed into the driver's seat.

"Keys," he held out one hand and stared off into the forest.

"Name," I demanded stubbornly, my tone of voice even. He looked at me curtly. I could _not _get over how weird and awfully random this was. How did he know me?

"Marlowe," He answered. "Now give me the keys!"

"No!" I folded my arms and pursed my lips. "I have questions!"

"We can drive, then I'll answer them," His hand moved closer, still ushering me to give the keys. I pushed up against the door.

"Answer, then drive."

"Compromise?"

"How am I supposed to trust you?" I searched his eyes, a little scared. His eyes were so red, as if he had just feasted on- no. Don't think of that. "Besides, I'm the one with the keys here!" I heard them jingle in my back pocket, safe and sound. He put his hand on the wheel and turned his frustrated gaze back out the front windshield. I smiled, satisfied. "First question."

**A/N: Okay, so the first chapters s'posed to open up the story, so how'd I do? (Using my Step-Sis's idea here…) I need 10 reviews, each from different people before I'll put up the second chapter, so PLEASE review, and tell your friends about my story. Thank you so much!!!!!**

**Also, I like to start every chapter with a little quote I make up or a fan makes up, so if you have any good ones about Bella and Edward, please add it to your review! I'll write your username underneath.**

♥**Jacklynn**


	2. The Key to My Heart

**(A/N: Okay, so in this chapter we're pretending she doesn't know Jacob's a werewolf, alrighty?? It just makes it a lot easier. Also, I gave up on the reviews thingy because not enough people read and review…my story must seriously SUCK. Big time. Oh well, at least you guys take the time. I LOVE YOU! Anywho…Here's the second chapter, and the last paragraph of Chapter One::)**

"_How am I supposed to trust you?" I searched his eyes, a little scared. His eyes were so red, as if he had just feasted on- no. Don't think of that. "Besides, I'm the one with the keys here!" I heard them jingle in my back pocket, safe and sound. He put his hand on the wheel and turned his frustrated gaze back out the front windshield. I smiled, satisfied. "First question."_

I thought out my first question carefully. It would have to open him, to let him feel as though I'd been acquainted to his kind and understand them.

"Do you know Edward Cullen?"

A pang of depression speared me through the heart when I said his name, but I didn't let it touch my eyes. I waited patiently for an answer as the arrangement of vowels and consonants that made his name ate away at me, starting with my already empty and tattered heart. Marlowe didn't look away from the road.

"No, not Edward," he replied thoughtfully. "But I knew a doctor with the same last name."

"Carlisle," I muttered. Marlowe didn't question my sudden change of mood. I really missed them, every one.

Time for question two.

"Do you eat humans?" My voice cracked a little, at the last part, knowing that my saviour was planning on having me for lunch. I pictured myself sitting on the table, my legs and arms tied together, an apple in my mouth; a great addition to Charlie's art wall that was up in his room. All his 'collectors' art hung from that wall.

Ugh.

When he didn't answer, I explained myself further.

"I mean, your eyes are red, instead of topaz." My hand felt for the handle on the door, just in case.

"No, I don't eat people," he said, looking to the steering wheel with a smile. Was he joking? "I was just hunting when I saw a man…long dead…must've gotten attacked by a bear or something. Other than that-" He stopped short and I noticed his eyes were back on the road.

"Bella. Keys, now." His voice, soft only a moment ago was now a harsh, defensive hiss. "Bella!"

I flung the door open and fell out, scrambled to my feet then took off down the road. He would catch up, if he wanted to. But whether he did or not, I wasn't sure.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I dove into the trees and sat, holding my breath. What in the name did Marlowe want with me?

What in the name did _Vampires _want with me?

To tell the complete and honest truth, I had no idea.

To my surprise, a hairy hand slipped across my face and over my mouth. I was lifted high off the ground and carried deeper into the wood.

"Mrrph!" I shrieked for help but it was muffled by the paw, which I was sure belonged to a bear. A very _smart _bear.

Why was I always kidnapped? Was there something wrong with me, because I knew it was not my looks. Or grace.

Finally I was thrown to the ground and came face to face with my kidnapper. Fear bubbled inside and finally I was brought back to my senses.

"WEREWOLF!" I cried, though it sounded insane. I never thought I'd say such a thing in my life.

I also thought I'd never say 'I love you' to a Vampire.

"HELP!"

Another Werewolf came from behind and patted the Werewolf on the back. He jumped.

"Candra!" he gasped. "Scared me!"

"Good work, boy!" Candra looked me up and down and turned away.

Almost as if he'd been standing there for the past three minutes, Marlowe emerged from behind a tree trunk. I collapsed against the tall pine that stood behind me in relief and breathed in heavily.

_Werewolf! _My scream echoed in my ears and I clapped my clammy hands to them in despair.

Marlowe, who had puffed out his chest, was moving confidently towards Candra, his lip curled in a snarl and a growl rumbling deep in his throat.

"Stand back, Mar," Candra hissed, retracting her claws like a cat. "She's ours!"

The moon, I realized, was high in the sky now, and the light it shed cut across the unfamiliar forest floor.

And this revealed four more wolves.

Each was as tall as the first, with the same blood red eyes. Two were covered in dark brown fur, one in copper and the other in black. They stealthily moved toward Candra, as if I couldn't see them.

Candra was standing her ground, like a true leader, lined up with the rest of her pack.

"No, I found her first," Marlowe stared her down, not watching me to make sure the others didn't grab my arms and legs and run off with a nice meal.

Edward would be watching me the whole time.

"Hey!" I suddenly jumped up with rage, but two pairs of scarlet eyes were focused on me and I shrunk back. My voice was only a squeak as I said, "I am _not _an inanimate object. I cannot _belong _to either one of you!"

Marlowe looked back to Candra.

"She's human," he snickered. "They have lots of needs. This one's a handful in particular." I opened my mouth to object but I snapped it shut and crossed my arms, pouting.

I remembered I was arguing with a vampire.

And a werewolf.

Before I could stop it, a fight broke out. Candra pounced at Marlowe (who was still chuckling at his remark) and the rest of the pack followed. Marlowe snapped at their necks and just barely missed. They each tried to swipe his across the face but he ducked away. In return Candra's followers took blows in the gut with a giant branch Marlowe had pulled from a tree, an Candra was hit in the back of the head.

"Marlowe!" I shrieked, noticing the wolf that had kidnapped me was bent over me, his eyes hungry. He too was swatted away with the branch.

Without needing an order I jumped on Marlowe's back and we sped out of the forest.

"Last question," I shouted over the thumping of his feet and the whoosh of the wind. This, I had been wondering for a while. He threw me into the truck and I chucked the keys at him, my hands shaking. He shoved one into the ignition and turned it. We were already off down the road, and I was still trying to catch my breath. "Why are you saving me all the time?"

Marlowe grinned as he turned the steering wheel and we were headed back to my home.

**(A/N: Okay guys, sorry you've been stuck with the first chapter for a while. School got in the way...but now that I'm out I might be able to update more!!!! I'm away in Harrison for two days, then in Salmo untill Sunday, so again you guys'll be stuck with only two chapters for a while. But dont worry! As soon as I come back I will type more. I've written seven long chapers in my notebook, but getting around to typing them takes forever. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**And make sure you review, PLEASE!)**


	3. The First Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so my week is up, and I'm sorry I made you wait. **

**Uh oh. Its been two weeks, hasnt it?!?!**

**IM SO SORRY!!!!!!!**

**Awww, I'm so bad. But I lost my yellow notepad that I have the next few chapters in, so I MUST find it. Give me a day, and I PROMISE I will find it. **

**By the way, I'm going to post my favourite review of the chapter and put it right above the little ReCap thing I do, okay?**

**Thanks for being so patient!!!!**


	4. The Sun of Sanity

**(A/N: My 'Review of the Chapter' for Chapter Two was from 'babygreeneyes' and it said::**

_CANYOUPLEASECONTINUEYOURSTORYILOVEITITSREALLYGOOD!!_

_English Translation:_

_Can you please continue your story, I love it, its really good!!_

_- - -_

_Ahem, anyways, I just randomly jumped back a lot of pages in the Twilight archive and I found this story, and its AMAZING, who are the crazy morons who didnt review your wonderful story?!_

_Seriously, your story is so interesting, and your an excellent writer!! Did you leave fanfiction?? I'm hoping not!_

**Thanks babygreeneyes! So sweet! Okay, so, on with the short ReCap and the long awaited Chapter Three!)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Last question," I shouted over the thumping of his feet and the whoosh of the wind. This, I had been wondering for a while. He threw me into the truck and I chucked the keys at him, my hands shaking. He shoved one into the ignition and turned it. We were already off down the road, and I was still trying to catch my breath. "Why are you saving me all the time?"_

_Marlowe grinned as he turned the steering wheel and we were headed back to my home._

"I doubt this will really be your last question," Marlowe took his eyes away from the road and looked at my fingers. I was twiddling them impatiently. I felt like I owed this boy something; a home, maybe? A meal? A friend? I mean, what do you give a boy who's saved your life twice? I thought about it and realized I never felt that way about Edward.

No, he owed _me _something. Answers, that's what.

He was so right. This was _not _my last question.

"Why'd you save me?" I asked again. "Why do you _keep _saving me?"

"It's…unexplainable," was his reply. "I feel as though I'm a guardian now."

I blushed. "But- I- How'd you find me?"

He shrugged. "It's a power of mine, sensing death and birth."

"Power?" I asked, suddenly blank.

"Yes, many Vampires have one!"

"Vampire?!"

"Oh, crap! You didn't know, did you?!" Marlowe slammed on the brakes and the car skid to a halt. We both lurched forward into the dashboard, and Marlowe put his hands to his eyes. I just couldn't help myself, my mouth opened and a loud, unladylike laugh streamed out. And Edward said I was a horrible actress! When the dark haired, pale faced vampire noticed I was joking, humored tears were rolling down my cheeks. He looked up in horror and gripped the wheel tightly. He growled quietly and pushed down on the pedal once more, but gently. My eyes sparkled and I could tell he was fighting back a smile.

He attempted to look stern.

"Bella," he studdered, looking for the right thing to say. "I thought…you…Edward…but you-"

"Yes, I know," I interrupted. "I know all about _Vampires_. In fact, I wanted to be one."

"But?" That was all he could muster. I folded my arms across my chest and frowned.

"Edward was too stubborn."

Looking out the window, I was drowned in the silence, his name had, once again, shattered me.

Shattered me and left my pieces drifting away on the river of depression. I felt sick to my stomach. I had the sudden urge to run. To run away from all Vampire existence. There were so many places to refuge in, but which could I call home?

Maybe I…

Heaven?

Heaven?!

Heaven.

The idea poked at my conscience. But how could I get there without hurting Charlie and Renee?

Ugh! No! I had to get that proposal out and climb out of my little melancholy hole. Free at last, feeling the sun of sanity on the back of my neck, I looked from the window to Marlowe.

I noticed, with a stab of surprise, that the truck had stopped and we were sitting in Charlie's driveway. Marlowe was searching my eyes for any sign of consciousness, and when they flickered he heaved a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" He put an icy hand to my forehead.

"Yeah, yeah," I shook him away and opened the heavy red door. "I'm fine."

"_Bella_!" Charlie's voice erupted from up in his bedroom. The window opened, and his angry face was only barely visible behind the mosquito screen. "_Isabella Swan!"_

I heard him thump down the stairs- even from outside- and the front door was thrown open. Surprisingly, Charlie wrapped his arms around me tightly. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Marlowe still sitting calmly in the driver's seat, and I wondered if Charlie had seen him yet.

My question was answered only seconds later when I felt Charlie's breath in my ear. He whispered, "Who's that?" and threw a suspicious glance to the truck.

"Marlowe," I replied and walked into the house, beckoning my new friend after me. Charlie patted me on the shoulder and made his way back up the stairs. I thought I'd heard him say, "Finally, she's moving on!" but I couldn't be sure.

I saw the dishes in the sink and grimaced. Charlie didn't know a thing about house keeping, did he? I resisted the temptation to wash them and sat at the table, waiting for Marlowe.

"That man…"

I jumped at the sound of his voice. "Charlie," I told him, "He's my dad." Marlowe furrowed his brow and frowned.

"Not the most welcoming man, I gather."

"Why?! Did he say anything to you?!" I sounded horrified.

"No, no!" He laughed. "Just the scrutinizing look he gave…" I laughed too, but it sounded nervous so I stopped it short. I glanced at the dishes again. "Not so clean either." I looked back and noticed Marlowe had started pacing the room.

"Bella?" He was still walking around nervously. "I know we just met, but-" I straightened up in alarm. He smiled at my edginess and continued, "Would you like to go out with me sometime? I really like you." He took both my hands in his and smiled shyly.

"I…I like you too," I was too shocked to pull away. My heart felt bloated at the familiar touch. But how could I love anyone but…him.

Even saying _that _hurt.

But still, I almost felt happy with Marlowe near. I flushed.

"Thanks," I mumbled, dazed. "I like you too." His face brightened and- to my embarrassment, pleasure, and shock- he kissed me. I didn't hang limp like I did when Edward kissed me. It just felt…right. My lips tingled as he pulled away.

"I…I…" Marlowe stuttered, looking at his feet in unnecessary shame.

"No," I hugged him. "Its okay." I broke our embrace and grabbed his granite hand, lead him outside and jumped into the truck. _I _was driving this time. It was dark, a large rain cloud threatening a storm. Marlowe asked where we were going as I started up the engine and started to drive. "The movies!" I said.

"Which one?"

"Which ever."

I turned down the air conditioner and started the radio, and listened to the tune.

_Youre just to good to be true  
__Can't take my eyes off of you  
I love you baby, and if it's quite alright  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you  
Let me love you baby, let me love you  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You feel like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

Somehow, someway, Marlowe's hand found mine, and we rode to the theatre in blissful silence.

**(A/N: Awww! Okay, YES! I found my notebook! So, I'm going to TRY and manage my time, by putting up one or two chapters a week. I just dont have alot of spare time so... Yeah. ANYWAYS, thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed. PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY STORY!!! Havent you all noticed I'm three chapters in and I only have 8 reviews?!? -tear rolls down cheek- **

**But the eight reviews I have are good ones, and I thank you all for reading my work! I spend countless hours typing it and writing it and editing it...So thanks! And please, ask all the questions you like, I wont be offended. I might do a FAQ at the end, AND, I've written enough in my notebook to know that...DRUM ROLL PLEASE!... I might be doing a SEQUEL! And dont worry, it will be a continuation of _My Blood_, not just a random new adventure. I hate Sequels that are like that. Okay, so, BYE!)**


	5. Fighting Temptation

**(A/N: Sorry for the big jump in time, guys. I just didn't want to bore you with all their falling in love and dates…If enough people are interested I might post those parts at the end. A few "scenes" from their dates and stuff. The review of the chapter was from ****VampireGal22**** and it said:**

_HEHE! OMG I love love love it!! You are so funny, you used our song! I LOVE U SISTA!_

**Even though I absolutely **_**loved **_**babygreeneyes review, I felt it wasn't fair to have the same person for REVIEW OF THE WEEK twice in a row. Maybe this chapter, babygreeneyes!!! Thanks for writing me such creative and detailed reviews! Okay, so, on with the story!)**

"_No," I hugged him. "Its okay." I broke our embrace and grabbed his granite hand, lead him outside and jumped into the truck. __I __was driving this time. It was dark, a large rain cloud threatening a storm. Marlowe asked where we were going as I started up the engine and started to drive. "The movies!" I said._

"_Which one?"_

"_Which ever."_

_I turned down the air conditioner and started the radio, and listened to the tune._

_Somehow, someway, Marlowe's hand found mine, and we rode to the theatre in blissful silence._

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Marlowe splashed some salty sea water into my face, and I tried to duck away.

"Mar!" I screeched. I jumped up and ran to him, grabbing hold around his neck. He lifted me onto his back and ran out into the water. The waves lapped up against my ankles and Marlowe and I laughed in unison.

"No!" I cried, as Marlowe swung me around to his chest. He held me by my waist now, and swung me dangerously forward as he counted.

"One…"

"No!"

"Two…"

"Marlowe! Please!"

"Three!"

My scream was blood curdling as I flew through the air, and when I broke the glassy surface of the water and sank under my mouth was still wide with horror. I swallowed a large helping of water.

Before I could open my eyes, I was pulled out, and his lips were pressed to mine. He pulled me away carefully and carried me back to the shore. We sat in the sand and he entwined his fingers in mine.

"Bella?" He locked my gaze with his.

"Yes?" His eyes were _so _persuasive.

"I have a question to ask of you."

"Okay…" My voice cracked with the sudden terror that had bolted through my veins. What was it that he wanted to ask, exactly? Did it include a _ring_? "Shoot."

"We've been together I long time now, am I right?" He looked up through his lashes.

"…Yes," I agreed cautiously.

"And…well, we deserve to be with each other forever, correct?" He was still looking at me.

"Correct." I approved, my voice shaken. I hoped desperately he couldn't tell. Really, my head was swarming and I felt quite dizzy.

'_He's going to propose!' _A little voice in my head squealed.

'_Shut up!' _Snapped another. _'She needs to focus on not passing out'_

'_Could you let a girl be excited?' _asked the first.

'_Maybe another time, when she's NOT gonna lose consciousness!'_

"Bella?"

"Yes, sorry," I tried to concentrate on keeping awake, as the snappy voice had said. "Continue."

_Let the anxiety end!_

"Well," his eyes twinkled, knowing he was keeping me in suspense. Sweat began to dribble down my back. He let go of my hand and cupped his hands on my cheeks.

_-Flash Back-_

_Do I dazzle you?_

_-End Flash Back-_

"Frequently," I mumbled out loud, dazed. He smiled but let my random speaking slide.

"I wanted to take this one step at a time but…well…" He cleared his throat. "Bella, will you-"

'_Oh my gosh he _so _is!' _the first voice squealed. _'Didn't I tell you?'_

'_Yeah, yeah. You were right.' _The second muttered. _'Whatever.'_

'_No! No he isn't! He _cant_!' _I wanted to shout at them. But it was too late.

"-move in with me?"

I stopped shaking and looked up in shock.

"Sorry… what?"

"Will you move in with me?" He searched my eyes nervously, anxious. He looked like he'd just been slapped in the face. I didn't mean for it to hurt him. But was I really _disappointed_?

I let a grin slowly form on my face and asked,

"Where do you live?"

"You'll like it there…" he said with a smile. He quickly added, "If you accept my offer."

"OF COURSE I DO!" I cried, a little too quickly. He chuckled and I stuck out my bottom lip. "But how will I tell Charlie?"

No answer.

I'd have to figure this out for myself.

**(A/N: Oop! It aint the end! HAHAHA! Did I scare you?!)**

The phone rang again and again. I stuck both feet out on the dashboard of Marlowe's new Camaro, ignored his warning glance, held the phone to my ear and waited.

_Pick up!  
_

"Hello?" I jumped when I heard his voice, surprised.

"Dad!" I gushed in a mixture of exasperation, frustration, and anxiety.

"What's up, Bells?"

I clicked my tongue, lost for words. How did you tell your dad that you're moving out as casual as possible?

"Erm…I…" I coughed a few times to regain my confidence.

And I fought the temptation to let the line drop.

**(A/N: DUM DUM DUUUUUUMMMMMMMM! Hehee, okay, so, how was it? I hope you guys liked it!**

**By the way, I'm doing one of those one-shot thingys, just typing it up after I'm finished uploading this. Make sure you check my page for it!!!!! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!)**


	6. Falling Down the Escalators

**(A/N: Okay, so I'm at my Dad's house and I'm bored out of my skull…so I'll post this next chapter. Here are the review**_**s**_** of the week. Yes, there's two. The first from, of course, my favourite fan, babygreeneyes!**

_Ahahahaha!! Your Author Notes are funnyy!!_

Anyways, YOU LEFT A CLIFFHANGER!! HOW COULD YOU?!?!

twitches madly on the floor

MUST! KILL! CLIFFHANGER!

DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!

stabs it with a fork

- - -

Two years later!! screech And shes gonna move IN with him!!

Yeeheeyeay!! When is Edward gonna appear??

Oh, hes gonna be so mad!! HE DESERVES IT!

growls at Edward

But OMC, she's having flash-backs of Edward!

Which means in plain Chinese:

SHE STILL CARES ABOUT HIM!

groan Noohoo...Marlowe is better!

...Unless he doesnt turn out to be evil and stuff!

You must update REALLY REALLY soon!! This was a good chapter!

I almost had a HEART-ATTACK, how could you put a Cliffhanger?!

Those. Are. DANGEROUS for my health!!

Update update update! You R O C K!!

BGE XD XD XD

**LOL! Thanks babygreeneyes! **

**And the second review of the week is from Paper Hearts and Paper Cuts, and it read:**

_OH.  
MY.  
CARLISLE!  
THIS IS SO AWSOME!  
I SERIOUSLY CANT WAIT FOR YOU TO CONTINUE_

(YES! SUCCESS! I FINALLY GOT A SCROLLBAR ON A REVIEW! OH YEA! BOW CHIKA WOW WOW! HEHEHE)

U so ROCK! like, omc.  
its shocking how good this is...  
WRITE FASTER!

**Thanks you guys! Now, on with the story!)**

_The phone rang again and again. I stuck both feet out on the dashboard of Marlowe's new Camaro, ignored his warning glance, held the phone to my ear and waited._

_Pick up!_

"_Hello?" I jumped when I heard his voice, surprised._

"_Dad!" I gushed in a mixture of exasperation, frustration, and anxiety._

"_What's up, Bells?"_

_I clicked my tongue, lost for words. How did you tell your dad that you're moving out as casual as possible?_

"_Erm…I…" I coughed a few times to regain my confidence._

_And I fought the temptation to let the line drop._

I felt so guilty.

Charlie was probably clutching the phone, silenced in terror as I explained I was going away. I imagined his left eye twitching as the line was dropped.

"I thought Marlowe was a good kid," he had growled. Then he hung up. Didn't he know this could be the last time I spoke to him? He was always so bad tempered- now I knew why Renee left him.

I went home that night while Charlie was on duty, out of the house; that way I wouldn't have to face him with a goodbye.

What a coward I was.

I flew up the stairs, two at a time, and kicked off my shoes as I went. If dirt was strewn across the carpet, he'd know I'd been back here.

Not that he wouldn't know when he came into my room and saw it completely stripped down.

By the time Marlowe and I pulled away from the house, the trunk of his Chevy Camaro was filled with my stuff; my clothes, my CD player, all my shoes, even my bed sheets and pillow cases.

If I'd had time I probably would've pulled off the wallpaper and put it in the back, too.

But the clock chimed midnight and Marlowe and I sped off.

I was terrified; his driving was just as bad as Edward's. The trees were like green smudges silhouetted in the setting sun. No other cars were on the roads, only our headlights painting shadows on the pavement.

Now we were at the airport, waiting to board our flight. I still didn't know where we were going, but I was excited and impatient to find out.

I sipped at my Ice Cappuccino, straining to be quiet about it. Renee had always thought it, "Rude to make even the _slightest _noise while enjoying a beverage".

Exact words.

I was in Marlowe's lap, and his false breathing was cold on the back of my neck. I wanted to stay like this forever.

**(A/N: Holy crap!!!! I just checked how many HITS were on this story, and it says****582****!!! WEEEEEE!)**

The two of us had been silent since we left Charlie's- he didn't know what to say. His face was straight and showed no sign of emotion when I turned to look, but I caught his eyes, straw still in my mouth, and his face cracked with a smile. It was then that I thought of Edward.

It surprised me that it didn't hurt anymore, the hole in my heart had been mended tightly and was unbreakable. I could say his name as many times as I wanted and it wouldn't break.

Edward.

Edward.

Edward, Edward, Edward, EDWARD!

But did this mean I didn't love him anymore?

Was that possible?

"FLIGHT 261 NOW BOARDING!" The lady at the front desk said into the mic, her voice booming from the speakers. I jumped and cappuccino was all over the floor. Marlowe laughed softly and whispered,

"That's us."

Marlowe and I were in the middle of the plane. I got the window seat and settled in. I think we were looking at each other the whole time.

When we landed, I asked where we were but Marlowe refused to tell. He had me close my eyes and keep them shut until we got to his rental car. It didn't work out very well.

I almost fell down the escalator.

I tripped over my bags three times.

I tripped over my own _feet _twice.

And, to top it all off, I walked across the taxi drop off/ pick up lane and nearly got turned into a road waffle.

Or whatever Phil had called it when I'd hugged him good bye, before coming to Forks.

"Remember to look both ways," He had teased. "There are some crazy drivers, down there."

I tripped once more, bringing me back to present.

"Where _are_ we?" I pressed.

"Do I _have _to tell you?" He whined, still guiding me by my elbow.

"Yes!"

"_Fine_."

We walked for a while in silence, I waited for his answer. After about five minutes, he snickered quietly and my eyes flew open. A large smirk spread across his face.

"Mar!" I shrieked. "I've _waited_!"

"Okay, okay!" he laughed musically. "We're in Volterra!"

**(A/N: She didn't know about the Volturi until she when to Volterra with Edward, right?)**

I was stunned.

"Volterra, Italy?"

He nodded.

"This is where I grew up."

Now that I looked at him, I could tell he was truly Italian. He was so beautiful, I'd never realized it before. But now it was clear.

Volterra was beautiful.

I gasped at everything I saw. Marlowe squeezed my hand.

Finally we walked up a flight of large, stone steps. They led us to the front door of an enormous stone building.

I could see the clock tower from where I stood. Marlowe had to drag me up the stairs. He was at least four steps up from me.

He wasn't at all hesitant as we walked through the large, ivory doors, past the front desk and down three halls without a word.

We arrived at a small red door.

Marlowe opened it and showed me in with a smile.

Inside, the room looked as though it was ripped right from the Cullen's house. Everything was ivory and white and all…elegant.

Happy, but mellow.

Without thinking I ran in and dived onto the bed. I was soon in Marlowe's arms and we sat, listening to each other's breathing.

**(A/n: YAYAYAYAYaYAY! I ACTUALLY HAD TIME TO TYPE UP THIS WHOLE CHAPTER! It took me half the duration of **_**The Parent Trap**_**, with Lindsay Lohan, but whatever, it was fun!!! I love that movie…I think Lindsay did a good job in that movie, and she was so young, too. Anyways, I hope you all liked it!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW, or ELSE! NO NEW CHAPTER FOR YOUUU! BWAHAHAHAHAHHA!**

**Okay, bye!)**

-Jacklynnnnn


	7. Second Author's Note

**A/n: Okay guys, i know its been FOREVER, but my Summer is jam packed with roadtrips, flights, visitors, baby sitting...**

**So, I'm leaving for camp TODAY and then will be going straight for OSOYOOS! YAY! So, I promise -for real this time- I WILL update when I get back. The computer's in my room now so it should be easy enough to stay up late and type. **

**By the way, I've FINISHED the story, and I've started the sequel's rough draft. So, you'll have to wait for the last few chapters.**

**The Sequel is called HIS VENOM, just a little hint hint. **

**Also, send in Questions for the FAQ at the end, okay???? **

**I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**(PS You guys are half way through the story now!!!!!!!)**


	8. Oh, Jane

**(A/n: Okay, I'm back. I have a nice tan and everything! Amazing, I know! And I thought my skin was un-tannable! **

**Omigosh (cough I meant…Carlisle) I cant believe I missed the release date of Eclipse! While my Step Sis VampireGal22 waved goodbye to the mailman that brought her the copy she ordered, I was making a sand town for my little sisters and brothers. **

**I'm buying it today, so if ANYONE spoils it for me, I **_**will **_**cry. **

**And I **_**wont **_**update.**

**Anyways, the review of the week is from la vampire susan, and it said:**

...volterra? dude, if my bf took me to volterra (and i had gone through what she did there) i'd be emo.  
me+volterramurdering Aro. lol. yeah. so im actually suprised that shes no longer a zombie. thats good. and its good that shes over edward, but im saying this out of the obsessed person in my heart.

EDWARD BELONGS WITH BELLA!

haha. lol. sorry. i heart edward. i want him to marry me...glances at boyfriend...i mean if he were real and...i love you! hahahahaha lol.  
this is awsome. update soon!

**Actually, this is before she had ever been there.**

**But anyways, your reviews make me laugh, guys! I love ya!)**

_He wasn't at all hesitant as we walked through the large, ivory doors, past the front desk and down three halls without a word._

_We arrived at a small red door._

_Marlowe opened it and showed me in with a smile._

_Inside, the room looked as though it was ripped right from the Cullen's house. Everything was ivory and white and all…elegant._

_Happy, but mellow._

_Without thinking I ran in and dived onto the bed. I was soon in Marlowe's arms and we sat, listening to each other's breathing_.

"You have _brothers_?" I asked, grabbing Marlowe's elbow.

"Sort of… _Vampire _brothers, if you know what I mean," Marlowe pushed my hand off and slipped his arm around my waist. "There's Alec and Phoenix and Aro and Caius…"

"No girls?" I worked hard to sound disappointed.

_No one to kidnap me and dress me up?_

"Yes, there are some," He lead me into the front room. "There are too many to name."

The first person we ran into was Caius. He was very courteous.

We also met a lady named Jane, who was reading to Aro as we approached.

Alec and Phoenix were playing pool in the recreation room, and they too, seemed nice.

"Is this our home?" I asked suddenly, as we stood watching the two men play. It was amusing how they became so competitive, Alec laughing in Phoenix's face each time he got a point. I glanced under the table and saw three snapped pool sticks.

Oh my.

I fought back a giggle.

"No," Marlowe replied, absorbed in the game. I let my shoulders drop in disappointment. "Just a temporary thing…until we find somewhere."

"Okay," I mumbled. Sure, I was happy any where with Marlowe, but I was just getting used to this place…

I felt ignored after a while and decided to explore. I saw Jane again, and she stopped me, mid-tread.

**(A/N: OMC I JUST WENT AND GOT ECLIPSE! You have no idea how hard it is to type right now. MUST…READ!)**

"Hi!" Jane greeted me bubbly.

"Hello…" I was so shy, I couldn't compare to Jane's outgoing and confident nature. She reminded me of Alice.

"How are you?" She sat me down on a white leather couch and looked at me eagerly. My returning stare was confused and suspicious.

"Hmm?" I asked, truly curious.

"I _mean_," She began, saying each word as though I were stupid. "Didn't he propose yet?"

"Didn't he _what_?" I stood in alarm. I watched in horror as her eyes shifted uncomfortably from left to right. Was she _embarrassed _by my outburst?

My god, she barely knew me.

And at the thought of this, _I _felt embarrassed. I quickly sat back down and looked at an old man who was staring at me in disbelief. I lowered my voice to a whisper, and coughed quietly before I started again.

"He…didn't…" Cough. "What?" I looked away from the man to Jane.

"Well, I didn't tell you anything!" Her voice cracked and she put a finger to her lips. She was really nervous. I was still confused.

"Sure, sure…" I said unconvincingly. "But since I already know-"

"Aro said he was _planning _to," Jane cut me off.

"But when?"

"Yesterday,"

"_Yesterday?!_"

Sharp breathes- in and out. Panic.

"But don't tell them I said anything!" She glanced at me, her eyes full of plea, and then she was gone.

I blinked once and sank into the comfortable depths the chair.

**(A/N: Yes, okay, it was short. So I'ma post TWO chapters. I really hope I'll be able to post more soon, but with school coming up in a few weeks, I have to start looking at my high school options. I also have to read ECLIPSE! OMG YAY! **

**Oh and, just a side note, the Kelly Clarkson CD- **_**My December**_**- was very inspiring for me. Thanks Kelly, YOU ROCK!**

**Jacklynnnnnnnnn**


	9. Cant Contemplate

**(A/N: Not much to write except…ugh, I'm tired. I love this message, though:**

Already read Eclipse.

Sobbed my heart out in the end.

Jake is my favorite. Ever.

Okii, my mom will roast me on a kebab stick if I dont go now.

BYEE!! Always remember these great words of wisdom:

LLAMA LLAMA DUCKY!

BGE

May the Llama's be with you, my padawan.

**Laughed till I cried. Maybe I'm not so tired anymore…)**

"_Well, I didn't tell you anything!" Her voice cracked and she put a finger to her lips. She was really nervous. I was still confused._

"_Sure, sure…" I said unconvincingly. "But since I already know-"_

"_Aro said he was __planning __to," Jane cut me off._

"_But when?"_

"_Yesterday,"_

"_Yesterday?!__"_

_Sharp breathes- in and out. Panic._

"_But don't tell them I said anything!" She glanced at me, her eyes full of plea, and then she was gone._

_I blinked once and sank into the comfortable depths the chair._

I must've brushed my hair eight times that night. I'd drop the brush and go right back to it.

I was going insane.

Marlowe came and pulled the comb from my fingers and kissed me.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, sitting me on the bed of our suite.

"A lot," I breathed. I felt betrayed; I kept convincing myself he'd propose and he didn't. Did I _want _to get married?

"Like?" He pushed.

"You'd be mad."

"At who?"

"Me…" I hesitated. "And Jane."

He looked puzzled, but he stroked my cheek and said, "I wont be angry. I promise."

I exhaled heavily.

"I keep thinking you're going to propose," I began. "And earlier Jane said you were supposed to-" Gulp. "-Yesterday"

He smiled and breathed a sigh. Of relief, maybe? Was it easier for him this way? Did he not have the guts to ask?

Well it was all out in the open now.

"Do you _want _me to propose?" He asked.

"Yes…and no," I said, defeated by indecision. "I'm still debating."

I couldn't believe I was saying this. I, Isabella Swan, was _considering _marriage?

Impossible!

I hadn't changed that much…had I?

But what if I made a decision that was too rash? What if I regret everything after?

At twenty, I thought, marriage wasn't too absurd.

Was it?

Was what my head was saying only louder because it's closer to my conscience? Would I say no?

What would happen if I listened to my heart? What would happen? Me? Marlowe?

Edward?

The thought echoed in my mind; a haunting, satisfying memory.

But only a memory.

I was in the now.

With Marlowe.

More questions brewed in my head; Would he change me after? Would I survive the change?

Does Marlowe even _want _any of this?

I fell back and let my head hit the pillow and, rolling back onto my side, remembered my lullaby. So sweet, so innocent- like marriage.

All my worries about this topic, marriage- with Marlowe and Edward alike- were lost in the melody that played in my head.

I needed cool lips against mine.

Forever.

But who's?

Tears streamed down my cheeks and sobs racked my shoulders. I could tell Marlowe was thinking of the right thing to say, as to not hurt me further.

He couldn't.

"Thinking of Edward?" he asked.

"Yes," I admitted. The tears stopped and I wiped them away stubbornly. "But he's not here now; you are, and that's all that matters."

"Do you miss him? Is he making you cry?" His voice was strained. I stifled a giggle.

"Edward cant make me cry…only the memories. But memories are so easy to wipe away," I shifted closer to Marlowe, knowing that lying to myself wouldn't help. My back was against his chest.

He played with my hair a little, and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"So whats wrong?" he asked suddenly. He voice was drenched in innocence. I couldn't help but being honest.

"I don't know if I really _want _to get married,"

"Why?" His voice was anything but pressuring.

"If I have time to…" I wracked my brain for the right word.

"Contemplate?" Marlowe offered.

"Yes, thank you…Contemplate,"

He rolled me over to face him and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"As I was saying," I began again, wondering if he could hear me. "If I had time to _contemplate _I'd over think it."

"And so?" He breathed in my ear.

"I _cant _have time to think about it. I don't _want _time to think about it,"

"Okay," Marlowe said, hugging me even closer. "Bella…will you marry me?"

His voice- so casual, yet so sincere. I closed my eyes tightly.

"I need an answer now."

**(Okay, so YEAH! WEEEEE! That was pretty short, too. Oh well. I have one chapter coming up that's only a paragraph long. FUN, HEY?!?!**

**Anyways, May the Llamas be with you, Baby Green Eyes. I am honoured to be your Padawan.)**

**Jacklynn**


	10. Authors Note: IM NOT DEAD!

Hi everyone!

Yes, I have RETURNED from the dead!

Okey doke, so its been a long time.

And I'm very ashamed.

Like, so ashamed.

But heres my excuse; lots of school and homework and DISTRACTIONS (Dang Guitar Hero).

So yes, I'm just saying, I havent left FF, I've just been on a kind of Hiatus.

I SHALL UPDATE SOON.

And I hope everyone who was reading this is still on FF! BECAUSE IF YOU'RE NOT I MISS YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!

And I love you all for supporting me, even though this is like, one of the worst stories I've ever written.

Kay BYE!

3


	11. Its Not Like That

**(REVIEW OF THE CHAPPIE TIME! YAY! I liked this one because she pointed out a mistake of mine. Its from lavampiresusan. **

hahaha yes! eclipse! its amazing! i finshed it in like 3 days! and btw...its felix. not phoenix. sorry i get OCD but i LOVEE this story :)

**(Its okay, OCD is good! LOL. Mmmmkay. HERE WE GO! ITS BEEN FOREVER BUT OH WELL!)**

"_As I was saying," I began again, wondering if he could hear me. "If I had time to __contemplate __I'd over think it."_

"_And so?" He breathed in my ear._

"_I __cant __have time to think about it. I don't __want __time to think about it,"_

"_Okay," Marlowe said, hugging me even closer. "Bella…will you marry me?"_

_His voice- so casual, yet so sincere. I closed my eyes tightly._

"_I need an answer now."_

"Marlowe, I'm really, _really _hungry," I whined, putting my hand over my stomach. He smiled and locked the door behind us.

"Right, right. I'd forgotten about that."

"Well, I guess it'd be easy for you to forget," I snorted. "Since Jane's been my _baby sitter_ for the past two weeks." We advanced down the narrow, ivory hallway. Marlowe grabbed my hand and squeezed.

Living with these people wasn't so bad. I mean, even though they're all vicious, man eating vampires, they're alright.

They knew Marlowe would snap their necks if they touched me.

I'd spent a lot of time with Jane. She was a very simple, very sweet girl. Though her anger could take control of her at times and change her into a _monster_, she could be very mellow and gentle. It was only when she wanted something when she unveiled (what I like to call) her alter ego.

She turns the exact opposite.

Jane was almost the only girl here, beside Heidi, who seemed to hate my guts.

"Disgusting," she'd said to my face, when I'd shown off my new _**ENGAGEMENT RING**_. "Marlowe has always played with his food."

Bryant, Jane's adoptive brother, was very happy for me. The twelve year old vamp listened to me gush like any good confidant would.

The boy was so sweet; and he was anything but shy. Each day he challenged me to a game of some sort- Chess, Mancala, Hide and Go Seek- but whatever it was, I was in.

And I lost every time.

He'd laugh and laugh and laugh whenever he beat me. He'd raise and eyebrow, do something clever, and he'd won.

I'd laugh along, but determination blazed within me, and I wouldn't lose again.

I hoped.

Jane and Bryant were like my siblings. We laughed and played all day, while Marlowe was away.

Marlowe stopped and hugged me tight.

"I never forget," He said, kissing my forehead.

He let go of me and I turned around.

Jane's room.

My face fell.

"When do _we _get to eat together?" I asked, grabbing his sleeve tightly. I wasn't going _anywhere_.

"That could get dangerous," he chuckled. I scowled at him. "I'll be back before you know it. I have some things to take care of for the _**WEDDING**_."

**(AN: That's there JUST IN CASE it didn't sink in yet :D)**

He politely kissed my hand.

And he was gone.

After knocking repeatedly at Jane's door and having no one answer, I decided I could explore a little. I shuffled through the palace- like home. I ran into Felix **(NOT PHOENIX! Lol) **who smiled as I passed but said nothing. I also saw Heidi, who was sporting a tight little black cocktail dress. She looked stunning in her midnight stiletto heals. Her scarlet eyes were scorching.

Well, I guess the devil wears Prada.

Heidi looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"Scoot," her eyes seemed to say. "Before I rip you to sheds."

I moved quickly out of the room.

I finally came to a dead end. There were two large oak doors at the end of the hall. I slowly pushed one open and poked my head in. Just a normal dining room.

"But why would you marry _her_?" asked a male voice. It was coming from the corner of the room. I jumped out of the door way and put my back up against the wall. I couldn't be seen sneaking around! But, thanks to curiosity, I stayed and listened.

"You don't understand, Aro," This was Marlowe, I was sure of it.

"Well, then would you mind explaining it to me, then?" Aro asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I mean, Heidi was perfectly ready to be you mate."

So that's why Heidi hates me.

"Its…its not like that,"

"Not like what?" Aro seemed to be getting more and more frustrated with Marlowe.

"Its not like you think it is- between me and Bella."

**(A/N: DUM DUM DUMMMMMM! YAY I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT! WOOT WOOT! Okay, next chapter, coming up!!!!!!)**


End file.
